You Belong With Me
by MitchelMussoForever
Summary: "Been her all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me." Brady Parker, the most popular boy at Westview High School, is Mikayla's best friend... and secret crush. But unfortunately, he's already been taken by Sabrina, evil head cheerleader and Mikayla's arch-enemy. With these odds, how will Mikayla ever be able to show Brady that she is the one he belongs with?
1. Brady and Sabrina

**Hey! It's MitchelMussoForever, back with a new story for my awesome readers :) This one is going to be a bit different from all of my other ones, it's AU and there's not going to be a lot of action or anything. But I hope you'll still like it. Oh, and I'm not doing disclaimers again. I own nothing! Now enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mikayla! Mikayla! Mi-_kay_-LA!" My friend's high, _incredibly _annoying voice broke right into my train of thought. Darn it! I'd almost cracked that really hard problem that had been bugging me all day. Grrrr!

"What, Candis?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Look at that cute boy!" She squealed, pointing. "Isn't he just _adorable_?"

I followed her finger and sized him up. Sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes, a dimple. Cute, but nothing to squeal about. "He's okay," I said.

"Okay? Okay? OKAY?" She cried, grabbing my arm and practically swooning. "He's gorgeous! I want to marry him!"  
I rolled my eyes.

"He _is _super cute," my friend Tessa said, checking him out over her glasses.

"You two are _so _boy-crazy," I said.

"Really?" Candis said, raising her eyebrows. "_We're _boy-crazy? Interesting idea…"

"Maybe we are, but is that a bad thing?" Tessa asked.

I shrugged. "I just think there's more important things in life than boys."

"Kay, you are _never _going to get a guy with that attitude," Candis said.

"Like I'd want one." I glanced down the hall at Brady Parker, who was making out with his girlfriend. Well, maybe I did. But not just with _any _guy.

Tessa followed my gaze and made a face. "I know, it's totally disgusting."

I nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah."

"I mean, Brady's okay for a popular boy. Why's he going out with the queen of evil?" Tessa asked, glaring at the pair.

Candis sighed. "Because he's the most popular _guy_ and she's the most popular _girl_. They technically _have _to be a couple."

"If he's the most popular guy, shouldn't he get to choose?" Tessa asked.

"Oh, Tess, honey, you are so naïve," Candis said. "That's not how popularity works."

"How would you know? We're not popular," Tess said.

That was true. On the list of Westview High School students, we would be listed as "dorks". Tessa and I had been friends since she moved here in seventh grade, and we were both definitely dorks. Candis wad the only one of us who could've been popular, but when we'd started eighth grade, she'd chosen us as friends over popularity. She still acted like a popular, but she was branded a dork now too. It didn't really seem to bother her though.

"I know things."

"Sure," Tessa said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Drop it, you two," I advised them.

"Fine," Candis said. "I'm going over to get Cute Guy's number. You guys wanna come with?"  
"No thanks, I'll pass," I said.

"I want to come!" Tessa exclaimed.

The two of them hurried off, leaving me standing alone at my locker. Meanwhile, a few lockers down, Brady and Sabrina had finally come up for air and were walking down the hall towards me instead.

I gritted my teeth. _Here she comes_, I thought. The bane of my existence.

"Hi Mikayla," Sabrina said, flashing me her evil cheerleader smile. I noticed that Brady has disappeared from her side. "What's with that outfit? Are you colorblind?"

I looked down at my outfit and frowned. I was just wearing jean shorts and a orange and pink floral top. "What's wrong with it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You so need help."

I scowled. Candis helped with buy all my clothes, and she had _way _better fashion sense than Sabrina, so I knew she was wrong. But it still hurt. Payback time.

Summoning up all my acting skills, I gave Sabrina a auger-sweet smile and said, "Sabrina, do you know who you remind me of?"

She raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised at my sudden mood change. "Who?"

My smile widened. "Medusa."

Her mouth fell open. Even someone as dumb as Sabrina knew who Medusa was. "You take that back, Mikayla Makoola!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She glared at me, suddenly looking hot and flustered. And _really _mad. "Well… Well, you're makeup job is the worst I've ever seen. You look like a bum."

"And yours makes you look like a clown," I said, grinning. I'd gotten my revenge.

"Oh! How rude!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel and stamping away.

"Wow, what did you do to make Sabrina all mad like that?"

I jumped a little, then turned around. Brady stood behind me. He must have snuck up on me.

"Brady!" I slapped his arm. "Stop doing that! Gosh, you're going to scare me to death."

He grinned at me. "That was my intention."

"I hate you," I said jokingly, grinning back at him.

He put his hand over his heart, a mock hurt expression on his face. "I'm so wounded," he said, giving me the puppy-dog eyes. "I thought we were suppose to be friends."

_We won't be as long as you're dating _**_her_**, I thought. But I didn't say anything out loud.

"I wish you and Sabrina could just be friends," Brady said, his tone serious now. He looked at me with those adorable hazel eyes. He wasn't using that old puppy-dog trick anymore, but I could still see it there, ever so faintly.

I sighed. "I already told you, Brady. No, and that's my final answer."

"Not even for me?" The puppy-dog was back.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, trying not to melt. "No!"  
He sighed. "Fine. I'll see you around, Kay."  
I nodded.

I watched him walk down the hall, and I could feel something tugging at my heart. I'd do anything for him. Just not this.

* * *

**Okay, now review and tell me what you think! Chapter Two will be longer and kind of show you Mikayla's relationships with all the characters and give more background, but I hope this was a good start! Till tomorrow…**


	2. Looking back on the past

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, guys! Six, wow, that's a lot! Thank you :D Here's Chapter Two! Oh, and I decided to make the whole story in Mikayla's POV, so I'm not going to say who's POV it is every chapter, it's all her. BTW, the place they live is completely made up.**

* * *

I managed to get through another day of eleventh grade without embarrassment. I didn't run into Brady or Sabrina either, thank God. Well, not in school, that is…

I had to walk home alone today, because Tessa had a chess club meeting (yes, she's actually dorky enough to be in _chess club_) and Candis had a doctor's appointment. I liked walking home alone sometimes, though. It was nice and peaceful, especially now, in fall. The air was chill, but not biting, and the breeze gently blew bright colored leaves everywhere.

I was walking out of the parking lot when I heard a familiar voice calling, "Kay! Kay! KAY! MIKAYLA!"

I turned around and saw Brady running towards me, panting. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

He finally did catch up to me, doubling over and panting, completely out of breath.

"Shame on you, Brady," I teased him. "Aren't you suppose to be captain of the basketball team? And you're not even in shape."

"Yes I am," he wheezed. "I just… I just…"

I shook my head at him. "See? You don't even have a good excuse."

He decided to ignore my last comment. "Hey, you want a ride home?"  
I didn't have to think about it. I opened my mouth to reply, then suddenly Sabrina materialized out of nowhere and latched onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Brady! I want you to drive me home!" She said loudly, ignoring me completely.

"Okay, but I already offered Kay a ride home, so she might be coming with us."  
Sabrina turned to me, arms crossed. "Well, Mikayla? Are you coming with us?" Her eyes were shooting dangers at me.

I sighed. "No, it's okay. I like walking." That part was true, even though I'd been about to accept Brady's offer.

Was it just my imagination, or did Brady's face fall a bit when I said that? "Oh, okay," he said nonchalantly. "That's cool. See you around, Kay."

"Bye," I said, hiding my disappointment.

"Bye Mikayla," Sabrina said, taking Brady's hand and giving me a smug smile. As they left, she turned to me and mouthed, _bum_.

I watched them go until the crowd of high-schooler had swallowed them up. Then I sighed and turned back towards home. The walk that had, just a few minutes ago, felt so inviting and delightful now felt… lonely. Really lonely.

~XXX~

About fifteen minutes later, I finally got home. I heard frantic yappy barking as I slammed the door behind me and saw Alison's yorkie bounding towards me. It immediately jumped on me and started scratching at my skirt.

"Coco!" I cried, shoving the dog off. "Leave me alone. Alison!" I yelled. "Get your annoying little dog off of me!"  
"You leave Coco alone!" A high voice yelped, coming from the kitchen.

I walked in to the kitchen, Coco hot on my heels, after my shoes now. "Alison!"

My step-mother looked up from cutting onions, put a hand on her hip, and gave me a Look. "Now Mikayla, you leave my poor dog alone. What's she ever done to you?"

"She's always attacking me, trying to destroy my clothes!"

Alison raised her eyebrows. "Well, can you really blame her? You are positive fashion _emergency_. She's just trying to help by getting rid of them."

My mouth fell open. "Alison! That's a horrible thing to say!"  
My step-mother shrugged. "Just telling the truth."

I scowled at her. "Ugh! Aren't you gonna do _anything _about that creature."

Alison shook her head. "That bundle of joy is more precious to me than anything in is house, and _you _are not going to _touch _her. Now go do your homework."

I groaned and stamped up the stairs. Coco didn't follow me this time. The little horror couldn't climb the stairs.

I finally got to my room and slammed the door behind me, then flung myself onto my bed, face-down. I stayed like that for a few minutes, then I sat up and looked around.

This had been my bedroom since before I was born. My mom had designed it, and while I changed it a bit, it was pretty much the same. Light blue walls, multi-blue comforter, white carpeting, light blue polka-dotted drapes, white dresser. The room had always been my safe-haven, the place I'd gone to whenever something went wrong, or when I felt down, or anything like that. I hadn't come out for _days_ after my mom died.

I got up and walked over to my bulletin board, where I hung all my pictures, and took down the family picture from when I was around seven. There was my dad, all tall and strong, looking like he could take down a million armies. And my mom, with her tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She was so beautiful. People always told me I looked like her, but I never believed them. I could _never _be that pretty.

We'd been in Hawaii when that'd been taken. My dad had told me the story of how, hundreds of years ago, our family had come from a ting island far, far away. It had been so long ago that no one even remembered what it had been called.

We all looked so happy, my mom and dad and me. We'd been a happy family. But we weren't like that anymore. We could hardly even be called a family, much less a happy one. I hadn't seen my dad that happy in forever. Me either.

I put it down and picked up the latest family photo, taken at the ocean about two years ago. We rarely went on family vacations, so when we did, we went to cool places, not like boring old Devis, Colorado, where I'd lived all my life. We sure looked different from the last photo. I was twice that age, for one. My mom had been replaced by my step-mom and her nine year old (at the time) daughter Chloë. They both looked _nothing _like me or my dad, with their bleached-blond hair and super-fair skin and blue eyes (no, they were _not _originally from California). None of us looked very happy at all.

Next I took down a picture of our old dog, Candy, the golden retriever. We'd gotten her when I was in first grade, and she'd died a few months after Alison and yappy little Coco moved in, leaving me alone in the house with my dad, Alison, and Coco, since Chloë lived with her dad in Denver most of the time. That was a couple hours away, so she only visited a few times a month. Not that my little step-sister was any better than her mother or her dog.

Finally, I pulled down my favorite picture, the one of me and Brady one summer forever ago. We were playing in the sprinkler in Brady's backyard, I think it was… ten years ago? Nine?

You know how me and Brady are suppose to be "friends"? Well, that's a _l-o-n-g _and _complicated _story.

See, me and Brady's parents were friends for a _long _time. And I mean a _long _time. We're talking since high school long time. And coincidentally, I was born only a few months after the Parkers' triplet boys: Brady, Boomer, and Boz. So growing up, the kids I played with the most were the three Parker boys. I liked and was friends with Boomer and Boz, but the one I _really _hit it off with was Brady, and we were best friends, totally inseparable, all through elementary school.

Then we hit middle school, and all of those boundaries that had never mattered before were suddenly being enforced. Being rich, good-looking, _and _athletic, the three Parker boys were instant populars, head of the pack, in fact. But me, being _me_, was quickly considered a dork, meaning it was pretty hard for us to hang out all the time, as Brady now had loads of super-cool new friends. We managed to stay friends during those three years, but we were slowly drifting apart, me replacing him with Tessa and then Candis, and him exchanging me for the in crowd.

And then we got to high school, and me and Brady's friendship was blown to pieces. Freshman year, we tried to say hi whenever we could, but by Sophomore year, we didn't even try. Especially cause that's when Sabrina came in…

She'd been the bane of my existence even before she'd gotten all cuddly with Brady. Ever since preschool, she'd had it out for, and I'd had no idea why. Always embarrassing me, making me feel left out, making fun of me. Brady had use to stand up for me, but now… He'd disliked her because of me all the way up to high school, and then suddenly he worships the ground she treads on. It's kind of disgusting. He tries to tell me that she's changed, that she's different now, that she's not so bad, but he's just oblivious.

I sighed and put the picture away. What's the point of even wishing? Sabrina's everything I'm not, popular, pretty, a cheerleader. And Candis was right, popular guys dated popular girls. I'd never stood a chance.

* * *

**I know that one was kind of boring, but I wanted to explain some stuff. Hope that did it! Please review!**


	3. Tired of drama

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night. It was always quiet, since my dad never talked much and neither did I, and Alison knew by now not to try to engage either of us in conversation. When Chloë was home, things were different, but when it was just the three of us, the dinner table was quieter than graveyard in the dead of night.

It was especially quiet tonight, though, and I think I know why. The Parkers were having a HUGE party next door, and I could tell Alison was really mad at my dad that we hadn't been invited. Ever since my mom died when I was nine, our two families hadn't really been friends anymore. Mrs. Parker waved and asked how I was doing whenever I saw her, but other than that and my occasionally interactions with Brady, we never saw or talked to each other.

We could hear the music and laughter coming from the Parker's house, and with every passing minute I could see my step-mother getting angrier and angrier. She kept glaring over at my dad, and I could feel the tenseness in the silence mounting higher and higher with each glare. I tried to ignore them, but it was so hard to just keep on eating like I didn't know what was going on.

Finally Alison had had enough. She dropped her fork, letting it _clang _against her plate, and turned to face my father, looking positively furious.

"Mason!" She said, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Why weren't _we_ invited to the Parker's party? Aren't you suppose to be friends with them?"

My dad took a deep breath and said, "Yes, it's true we were friends in high school and we kept that friendship for many years. But after… After Eliana died we just haven't stayed in touch."

Eliana had been my mother's name.

"Really?" My step-mother said, her voice rising. "And why is that?"

"Alison, please, I don't want to talk about this."

Alison glared at him, arms crossed. "We should be at that party," she repeated.

My dad gave her a Look. "Honey, why are you so bitter about that?"

"Because I am sick of every time we have people over or go to people's houses, they talk constantly about your ex-wife. Oh, Eliana this and Eliana that. She was soooo perfect. Was she even that great anyways?"

That was too much for me. "Uh, yeah she was!" I exclaimed. "Way better than you!"

If looks could kill, my step-mom would've just murdered me.

"Mikayla," my dad said sternly.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"Alison, love, don't listen to them," my dad said. "Don't let it upset you."

"Upset me!" My stepmother said shrilly. "Upset me! How can it _not _upset me? I'm not suppose to be bothered that your friends were friends were friends with your ex-wife but none of them want to be friends with me?"

"That's not true-" My dad began, but by then she'd already stamped out of the room, dissolving into tears.

He turned to me, but I just got up and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me when I got there.

I didn't know what to do, so I just opened up my curtains (I could see right into Brady's bedroom) and plopped onto my bed to study.

I was about ten minutes into Spanish homework when the door to Brady's room swung open and he entered, looking exhausted.

I watched him sit down on his bed, then get up and pull his cell phone out of his pocket and answer it.

He smiled, then listened for a minute, his smile starting to fade, then slowly disappear. He kept open in his mouth to speak, then closing it again, obviously being cut off by the person on the other line. And I had a pretty good idea who that was. Sabrina.

After a while he got up and started pacing. Eventually he began to talk too, though she still cut him off a lot. His back was to me most of the time, but I could tell he was saying _I'm sorry _a lot.

I wondered what he'd done to tick her off. Knowing her, it could be anything. Poor Brady. He looked really, _really _upset. In the sad way, not the angry way. I wanted to wring Sabrina's miserable neck. Brady was an amazing boyfriend and _so _sweet, how could she treat him like this?

He turned in my direction, and I saw him mouth, _I'm sorry, hon. Yes, I love you. Of course I do. I'm so sorry. _He looked genuinely sorry.

My hands clenched into fists. _How _could she do this?

_Because she's the Queen of Evil_, a voice in my head said.

_You got that right_, I thought back.

She finally hung up, and he put the phone back in his pocket, looking distinctly forlorn.

I reached over and grabbed my sketchpad and a black marker. That was how we'd use to communicate when we were little kids, Brady and me. Back before we'd had cell phones (well, being a rich kid, Brady had always had one, so back before _I'd _had a cell phone). We'd used them to talk for hours after dark, when we were suppose to be in bed, and then we'd had to quickly turn off the lights and feign sleep when our moms had come to check on us, aroused by the sounds of one of us collapsing in laughter. Oh, those had been the good old days.

I wrote _Hey, how are you? You ok? _And held it up.

He glanced up and saw me, then reached over for his own sketchpad and started to write. He held it up. It said: _Tired of Drama_.

I sure knew how _that _felt. I wrote _Me too_ on mine and held it up. Then I wrote _Sorry :( _And held it up too.

He shrugged at the last one, as if to say, _I'm use to it_. I knew how that felt too.

I was about to write something else when he stood up and closed his drapes.

I put my sketchbook down, and was about to go back to studying, but I was tired of that, so I put on my favorite band, which was kind of hip-hop/rap. Sabrina would hate it, she's more into pop, but this is my _jam_. I got up and started dancing all crazy about my room, waving my arms and just letting it all out. I tried to forget Sabrina and my step-mom and my dad and Brady and everything else, just danced.

I didn't see Brady pulling his curtains aside and watching me dance, and I didn't see him laughing as he did, but I wish I had, because that would've made my day.

* * *

**So, you like? Please review!**


	4. Trapped soul

**Okay, here is Chapter Four! **

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm blaring right in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, reaching for it, trying to turn it off. I failed miserably, and finally I got up, tired of hearing it.

"You win," I told it groggily. "Happy?"

I stumbled through showering and getting dressed, pausing in front of the mirror before I went downstairs. Before Brady (or before I had a crush on him, since there was no time in my life that I didn't know Brady), I couldn't care less about how I looked, but since I'd started liking him in ninth grade, suddenly it was _really _important to me.

I gave my outfit a once-over. Black leggings, a cute (I hope) light blue top, and my favorite jean jacket. I hadn't really bothered with make-up, just blushed on a little mascara, but it didn't look too bad, so I nodded at my reflection and smiled.

My dad had already left for work by the time I arrived in the kitchen, but Alison was there, lying on the couch reading a magazine, the TV playing _Project Runway _reruns. That is literally what she does all day, since thanks to my dad's job, she doesn't have to work. At all. And yet she _still _complains.

I expected her to criticize my outfit, but all I got was: "don't forget to call Chloë, it's her birthday."

"Okay!" I said, opening the fridge.

"Hey, shouldn't you get going? It's already 7:25."

"WHAT?!" I yelped, starting and bumping my head on the top of the refrigerator. School started in twenty minutes! I dashed into the pantry, grabbed some cereal and stuffed it into my mouth, then slung my backpack onto my shoulder and bolted for the door. "Bye Alison!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Candis and Tessa were waiting on the curb, looking impatient.

"Where were you?" Candis demanded. "We are going to be late!"

"Sorry, I guess I overslept. You could've come in and gotten me yourselves, you know," I informed them.

Candis just shook her head and grabbed my arm tightly. "Well, you're here now so let's just go!"

I glanced back at the Parkers' house as I followed my friends towards school. All five of the cars were sitting in the driveway. Yeah, their family actually had _five _cars. One for every single member of the family. Brady, Boomer, and Boz _all _got cars on their sixteenth birthdays. It's hard to believe people _that _rich can live on our street, their mansion looking really weird next to all the normal houses. But they were all in the driveway, which meant Brady and his brothers _still _hadn't left for school yet.

I looked up at Brady's bedroom window, curious. What was going on up there? Why wasn't he on the way to school yet? Maybe his fight with Sabrina had done more damage than he had let on. I _really _hoped he was okay.

"Oh!" I said out loud, suddenly remembering. "I have to call Chloë! It's her birthday today."

"Ooooo, call her!" Candis squealed. Both of them _love _my little step-sister, probably cause neither of them have little sisters. Candis has three older sisters and Tessa has _five _brothers. Yeah, _five_.

I pulled out my cell and went to contacts, where I hit the **Call Chloë Anderson **button and put it to my ear.

I heard it ring twice, then heard her squeaky, annoying voice say, "Hello?"

"Hey Chloë!" I said. "Happy 11th Birthday!"

"Oh, thanks Kay," she said, sounding happy.

"Tell her we said happy birthday," Candis hissed.

"Candis and Tessa say Happy Birthday too," I told her.

"Okay! Tell them I said hi!" Chloë said. She loved my friends too.

"Okay, I got to go. See you soon," I told her. "Have a good day."

"I will! Bye!" There was a click as she hung up.

I put the phone away and we hurried on to school.

~XXX~

I didn't see Brady at all that morning, and I was worried at first that he hadn't come to school at all today. He wasn't in any of my classes, so I didn't know for sure though. I spotted Boz in the hall around 11:00, though.

"Boz!" I said, hurrying over to him.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me. He looked surprised though, and I didn't blame him. I mean, we hadn't talk in years. Literally. We had not talked to each other or even acknowledged each other since… seventh grade? Somewhere around there. "Oh, hi Kay. What's up?"

"Is Brady here?" I asked.

He looked even more surprised by this question. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Uh…. no reason! Just wondering… Oh, I gotta go, see you around, Boz."

"Sure," he said, nodding. "Bye."

I didn't see Brady until after lunch. I had just finished eating and was heading to my first post-lunch class when I heard voices, mainly a girl yelling. They weren't very loud, in fact, I could barely hear them, and they were close.

I started looking around for the source of the voices, but I didn't have to look very long to find them.

It was Brady and Sabrina. They were in one of the locker rooms just across from me, the glass wall making it easy to see into. Brady was leaning against one of the lockers, Sabrina yelling at him, looking really mad, and he was sort of cowering away. I could see him mouthing _I'm sorry _whenever she'd let him get a word in.

I started to turn away, I _really _didn't want to see this, when Brady looked up and saw me. Our eyes meet and he held my gaze. His hazel eyes were full of sadness, and I wanted to cry as I looked into them. It seemed almost as if there was a tortured soul inside his body, trying desperately to get out. Trapped, unable to break free. Unable to get away.

* * *

**I probably can't post tomorrow, sorry. But please review! Give me your opinion!**


	5. Weirdest day

**Thank for guys so much for the amazing reviews! Y'all are the BEST! :D**

* * *

For the rest of the school day, I tried not to think about Brady or Sabrina. But I couldn't help it, I _couldn't _stop thinking about what I'd just seen. Especially those eyes. Those tortured, pain-filled hazel eyes haunted me all afternoon. That look in them as they'd fixed on me… almost as if he'd been asking me for help. Like he'd wanted me to… _save _him.

But that was absolutely ridiculous. What could I possibly do to help? And why would he want help for me anyways?

_It's none of your business, Kay_, I told myself. _Brady can handle this on his own. _

At least I hoped he could.

~XXX~

"Hey Kay, do you want to go shopping after we finish our homework?"

School was finally over and Candis, Tessa, and I were walking to Candis's house to do homework together, like always. Well, like most of the time. And Candis was jabbering on and on, like always.

But I wasn't really paying attention, because I had just seen Brady walking home alone. Walking, not driving. _Alone. _

Now that is definitely _not _normal.

"Kay!" Candis yelled in my ear, making me jump.

I turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Do you want to go shopping or what?"  
"Actually, guys, I have to go home… See you tomorrow!" And with that I dashed away, leaving the two of them alone to wonder why the heck I was skipping girl time.

It didn't take me very long to catch up to Brady. He was walking really slowly, his head bent and his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet on the fallen leaves.

"Hey Brady," I said. "Okay if I walk with you?"

His head snapped up and he looked at me, his eyes still sad. But they lit up a little when he saw me. "Hi Kay. Sure, you can."

I fell into step beside him, trying to walk as slowly as he did. We walked in silence, but a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't. Nothing that was Sabrina-quality, anyways.

After about fifteen minutes of that, we finally got to our houses.

I opened my mouth to say goodbye when Brady said abruptly, "do you want to come over to my house and hang out?"

That kind of caught me off guard. We hadn't been friends in years, why was he inviting me over now? Plus, he had a girlfriend. One who would be _really _mad if she found out.

And yet I still heard myself yes, "yeah, okay." Seriously?

He smiled at me. "Awesome. Come on, then."

I followed him up the pathway, though the huge front door, and into the foyer of the Parker Mansion. Most people pretty much faint when they see this place. I mean, the ceiling soars about thirty feet above my head, and there's two huge staircases facing us, and _everything _is made of marble. It's pretty fantastic. But I barely even blinked. I may not have been here since elementary school, but when I was little, I came here practically every day. So I was use to it's awesomeness by now.

Brady led me into their huge ultra-modern kitchen, where he went right to the fridge, opened it, and stuck his head inside.

I smiled to myself. Typical teenage boy.

"You want anything?" He asked me. "Water, soda, champagne? I think we even have some aged bourbon in here."

I snorted. His parents were totally alcohol snobs, if you know what I mean. "What kind of soda do you have?" Alison was always telling me that when you're offered a drink, you always ask for water, or wine if you're older, because she says anything else would be too much trouble. But this was the Parkers, the family I'd known my entire life. I didn't have to have manners here, crush on Brady or not.

"Coke, Pepsi, Root Beer, Ginger Ale-"

"Ginger Ale please," I said, interrupting him. I'd seen the inside of their fridge, he could go on forever.

He pulled his head out and handed me the soda, grinning. "Here you are, m'lady."

"Thanks," I said, taking it. "So where's Boomer and Boz and your parents?" The huge house was strangely quiet.

"Uhhh, Boomer is at the mall-"

I snorted again, and he grinned.

"Boz is hanging out somewhere with someone, and my parents are at work. Well, my dad is. I don't know where my mom is."

I nodded.

He sat down on a barstool next to me and took a sip of his own soda. "So what's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really."

"What's your step-mom like? I never really met her. Or your step-sister."

I shrugged again. "They're okay. Definitely not my favorite people, though."

He nodded, contemplating what I'd said.

"What about you?" I asked, thinking of Sabrina. "Anything you need to talk about?" Then I realized how that must've sounded. "I mean, want to talk about?"

He looked up at me, studying my face. Those hazel eyes seemed to pierce right through me. I drew back a little.

Then he shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Want to watch some TV?"

I nodded, thinking, _Not sports! Anything but sports!_

Thankfully, it wasn't sports. It was Doctor Who.

"Oh, I love this show!" I said, leaning forward.

He flashed me a smile. "Me too. Sabrina hates it."

"Well then, shame on her."

We watched TV and talked until I heard the front door open.

"Brady!" His mom's voice called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom!" Brady called back, standing up. I stood up too.

"Kay! I didn't expect you to be here, sweetheart," Mrs. Parker said, throwing her son a questioning look, which he ignored. "How are you, dear?" She looked just like her son, black hair, hazel eyes, and all.

"Good, thank you," I said politely. "I have to go. Bye Brady."

"Bye," he said, sounding… sad. Like he wanted me to stay.

"Well, goodbye Kay. You're welcome here anytime. I do hope we'll be seeing a lot more of you in future," Mrs. Parker said, giving her son a meaningful look, which he either ignored or didn't see.

"Bye," I said again, leaving. I looked back at the house before I went into my own. This might just be the weirdest day I've had since school started. Or even before that.

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't my best, but okay, I hope. Sorry for putting _Doctor Who_ in, for those of you who hate that show. My brother Gabe just got me into it, so... Anyways, please review!**


	6. Middle of the night

**Okay awesome-reader-peps! Here is another chapter for y'all! **

* * *

We didn't even eat dinner as a family that night. My dad was gone at some dinner party that only he had been invited to (but it was going to be really boring, so Alison wasn't mad at him), so Alison just ate in front of the TV, leaving me to eat alone at the counter.

I could see right into the Parker's dining room from our kitchen counter, and I watched them eat as I ravenously devoured my lasagna (what? It's been an exhausting day!). I remembered when I was little, how we'd all waved to each other as we ate. Me and Brady had even used our "secret sign language" to talk during dinner. But now, I just watched without them knowing. They were all eating together tonight, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched them all. The three boys, mainly, as they were all joking around and doing stupid stuff while their parents laughed at them. Brady seemed quieter than usual, but no one but me, the mysterious watcher, seemed to notice.

I wished I could be over there, eating with them. We use to eat together all the time when I was little, but those days were LONG gone. I wonder if we'd all still be friends if my mom was still alive. But I guess none of us would never know the answer to that question.

When I finished eating, I put my plate away and said goodnight to Alison.

"Finish your homework before you go to bed!" She yelled to my retreating back, sounding a lot like a drill sergeant.

"I know I will!" I yelled back. I'd just shut the door to my bedroom when my cell phone rang (yes, I _do _have a cell phone. I had to buy it myself, though). I pulled it out and answered it, not checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Kay!" Candis's voice exclaimed. "Why did you skip out on girl time?"

"Well hello to you too, Candis," I said dryly.

"Don't change the subject!" She squealed, sounding kind of like an angry chipmunk. A _really _angry chipmunk.

"Candis, I just had something I had to take care of," I said, my eyes wandering over to Brady's bedroom window.

I heard her heave a huge sigh. "Okay, FINE. But you have to make up for it _soon_."

"Okay, I will," I promised. "Bye Candis."

I heard a click, and I put the phone away, then flopped on to the bed.

As I did my homework, I kept watching Brady's bedroom, waiting for him to come in. But he didn't. He never came. By the time I went to bed, his room was still dark and unoccupied. I tried not to let it bother me, but it still tugged on the edge of my mind as I fell asleep…..

~XXX~

"Kay. Hey, Kay, wake up." I heard the voice drifting over to me through my dreams, but I ignored it, rolling over in my sleep.

"Kay. Kay! Mikayla! Please wake up! I need to talk to you."

At that I managed to pull myself out of sleep and open my eyes. "Okay, I am up." I blinked a couple of times, the dark room finally coming into focus. Across the room, I could see the neon green numbers of my digital clock reading: 3:17. It was the middle of the night.

"Who is it?" I asked, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Me," said Brady's familiar voice. He was sitting on the bed next to me, his face solemn. There wasn't even a trace of a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I knew it sounded rude, but I mean, he was in my bedroom in the _middle of the night_. Don't I get an explanation?

He looked down at his hands. "I told you, I need to talk to you."

Why did he need to talk to me? Wasn't I the last person he'd turn to when he had a problem? What about his brothers or his parents or even… Sabrina?

But I decided against asking him any of these questions. I went with something safer. "How did you get in here?" I asked him, wrapping my quilt tightly around my shoulders.

"The window," he said, nodding at it. I hadn't noticed until now, but the window was wide open, the cool night air seeping in, slightly rustling my drapes and chilling the air inside.

I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged them. "Impressive."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Soooo….." If he needed me, then I was all ears. "What do you need to talk about so bad that you went to all that trouble so you could get up here?"

He looked down at his hands again and sighed. "I just had the _worst_ nightmare."

A nightmare? Well, that made sense now, why he couldn't wait till morning. "What was it about?" I asked, scooting forward so I was sitting right next to him.

He shuddered slightly, then began to tell me, his voice heavy. "Well, it was kind of blurry, so I shouldn't see it all too well. But I was all alone in the dark, and so I started calling for Sabrina, but she didn't come."

My heart clenched at the sound of her name, but I pushed the feeling away.

"Then the lights came on, but everything was bloodred. There was a witch standing in front of me, facing away, but I could see that she was blonde. Then she turned around and it was Sabrina. She started screaming at me in a really shrill voice, saying that I couldn't do this to her, and that _she _would be my undoing and all kinds of stuff." He looked up at me. "What the heck does that mean?"

I wanted to ask who _she _was, but I controlled myself. Instead I mustered all of my brainpower trig to think of what the dream meant. But I came up with nothing. "I don't know," I said.

He sighed heavily. "I knew you wouldn't. I don't know either."

"Brady, are you and Sabrina having problems?" The question burst for me before I could stop it, and I slapped my hand over my mouth. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, wondering how he'd react.

He looked out the window, his face completely cast in shadow. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Yeah," he said abruptly. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm sorry," I said again, placing my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," he said, his gaze still fixed on outside the window. "I don't seem to know anything lately, even my own feelings."

"I'm sorry, Brady," I said for the third time. "If there's anything I can do to help…"

"Thanks," he said softly. "I might need it." He looked up at me. "Sorry for interrupting your sleep."

I shrugged. "It's okay."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. Thanks, Kay." He stood up and walked over to the window. Then he looked at me again, and there was a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. But before I could think about it for more than a second, he was gone.

* * *

**Review please! That's all I have to say**


	7. The Football Game

**Okay you guys, here's another chapter. I don't know if the ending will surprise you or not…**

* * *

It was pretty hard to fall asleep after that. I kept seeing Sabrina's face swimming in front of me, screaming. And I kept seeing that look in Brady's eyes before he'd climbed out the window. What had it meant?

But I was so tired I finally managed to fall asleep, though my dreams were filled with a witch who looked like Sabrina and a prince who looked like Brady. I have _no_ idea where that last part came from. Really, I don't. That's the truth, I swear.

~XXX~

Thursday and Friday morning went by completely uneventful. And I, for one, was extremely relieved by this. I saw both Brady and Sabrina, but never together. Sabrina seemed completely normal, which is basically really evil, and Brady… well, he didn't look _super _upset, but he wasn't his normal goofy self either. But every time I bumped into hi in the halls, he flashed me a smile, which I took as a good sign, though it also kind of confused me. But I decided not to think too hard on it. I didn't need anything else on my mind.

On Friday afternoon I was siting on the bench in front of my house, reading a King Arthur book. I'm kind of a King Arthur/Robin Hood dork. I LOVE those old stories. My mom use to be totally CRAZY about them, she knew everything you could possibly know about anything relating to the subjects, and she'd use to read the stories to me every night, Brady too, when he'd slept over. I remember when I was really small, we'd use to pretend we were the Knights of the Round Table, Brady and me. Boomer and Boz had played it with us too. Sometimes they'd made me play Guinevere or the Lady of the Lake, but most of the time I'd been a knight with them. Brady's said I'd be good at is as any boy. That had always made me smile. My mom had also told us stories about the Order of the Bear, an organization who believed King Arthur would one day be reincarnated, and me and the boys had use to talk about how much we wanted to be those reincarnations. We said Brady would be Arthur, Boomer and Boz would be knights, and I'd be the Lady of the Lake. Yeah, we use to ALL be dorks.

"What are you reading?"

I looked up and saw Brady standing in front of me, gesturing at the book in my hands.

"A King Arthur book," I said.

He grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember your mom reading us that stuff! We use to play that we were knights, remember?" He sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "Those were the good old days."

"Yeah," he said, still smiling. "Remember the time Boomer smacked you in the nose with a play sword and almost broke it? Didn't you have to go to the ER?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I exclaimed, laughing. "That was horrible!"  
He nodded, still grinning broadly. "I miss those days."

"Yeah," I said softly. "Me too."

"I'm sorry things turned out like this, Kay," he said softly, looking down at his hands again. "I didn't mean for it to be this way."

"I know," I said. "It's okay."

We were both quiet until finally he said, "so…. is the book good?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I really like it!"

He started to say something else, but just then a sleek black Lexus pulled up to the curb, the passenger seat window rolled down. It was Sabrina.

"Brady!" She called. "Get in the car!"

He sighed heavily. "I gotta go. See you, Kay." He stood up and swung the door open, then slid in.

Sabrina leaned over and shut the passenger seat door, her eyes on me. There was something almost threatening in her gaze, like she was telling me to back off or else.

Uh-oh. That is _not _good.

~XXX~

"I don't know why we even had to come," Tessa said, shrinking a little as a group of giggling freshmen passed us. "Couldn't we have done a movie night instead?"

"No!" Candis said emphatically. "_Everyone_ goes to high school football games."

"Since when are we everyone? We're the dorks, remember?" Tessa reminded her.

Candis shook her head. "It's about supporting our school team, it doesn't have anything to do with popularity."

I looked down at the field were Brady stood with his brothers and teammates, wearing his football uniform. I wasn't here for either, the team or popularity. I was here for him.

"I just don't like this, Candis. You know I hate crowds. Please can we go home?" Tessa looked close to tears now.  
"Can you please stop it, Tessa?" Candis snapped, looking little angry now. "Do you hear Kay complaining?"

"Leave me out of it!" I said quickly. Getting in the middle of my friends' little fight was the last thing I needed.

They both looked at me, then went back to bickering. but I was no longer listening. Instead I watched Brady down on the field, his helmet off, talking to Sabrina, who looked adorable in her purple-and-silver cheerleading outfit. I couldn't see her face, but he didn't look unhappy, which was really good. Not that he looked too happy either.

Candis and Tessa's arguing had made us move us the stands a lot slower, so by the time the game was about to start, the bleachers were practically all filled up. So we had to hurry to get seats. We spotted a few past where a group of girls were sitting, and started pushing past them to get over there.

"Hey Kay." It was Rebecca Dawson, Boomer's girlfriend, sitting right there, smiling up at me. Rebecca was actually really nice, and one of the only popular girls who wasn't a cheerleader. Probably the only one. But she'd never talked to me before, how did she know my name?

"Hi Rebecca…" I said tentatively.

She could probably guess what I was thinking, because her smile widened and she said, "Brady told me about you, when I was over there last."

I'm not gonna lie, that _shocked_ me. Brady had told his brother's girlfriend about me? "Okay," I managed to get out.

We continued on to our seats and sat down its as the game started.

I don't really know much about football, but I could tell that our team, the Warriors, was doing _really _well, even from the very beginning. I could also tell that Brady was definitely playing the best out of everyone. And I'm not really into sports, but the excitement the game caused was pretty catching, and I was really happy about how well Brady was playing, so I was cheering at every touchdown.

It was actually a really close game, in fact, we were tied at only ten seconds left on the clock and Brady had the ball. He was holding it close, racing towards the end zone. All the Westview cheerleaders were screaming, "GO BRADY!" while the rest of us watching on tenterhooks, silently praying, hoping, that he'd make it.

He go there just in time, stepping over the line just as the time ran out.

"WESTVIEW WINS!" The announcer's voice bellowed, and the crowd went wild, jumping to their feet and screaming his name. I could see the team lifting him onto their shoulders, chanting, "Brady! Brady! Brady!"

I was screaming along with everyone else, until something down on the edge of the field caught my eye. It was Sabrina, standing there with one of the football players, obviously flirting with him. My mouth practically fell open. What was she doing?

At that exact moment, Brady broke free from his fellow players and ran over to her, beaming, until he saw Sabrina flirting with one of his teammates. He stopped dead, his eyes wide with shock and horror.

* * *

**Okay… Tell me what you think.**


	8. I love you

**Okay, sorry about yesterday's cliffie… Hope this'll make up for it. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Wendy Pierce (formerly known as Brakayla Fan44), because I had a set idea for how this story was going to end, but after reading her review, I totally changed the whole ending, and I think it's way better now :D **

* * *

Time seemed to stand completely still for a few seconds. Then it unfroze, but I was still numb. I could sense the people around me jumping up and down and cheering and screaming, but my eyes were fixed on the three people standing on the edge of the field.

Brady finally broke out of his trance and walked over to Sabrina, looking confused. He said something to Sabrina, who had her back to him.

She whirled around and said something back, but I couldn't see her face because her back was to me now.

The two of them started to arguing, Brady looking angrier and angrier by the second. Finally he pushed past her, looking really upset, and walked off the field, not looking back.

She didn't even watch him go, Instead, she turned back to the player and continued flirting, twisting her hair around her finger and laughing.

Now _that _pushed me over the edge. Not only did she make yell at him and then cheat on him, but then she doesn't even seem sorry? Oh, she is going to _pay_.

"Where are you going?" Candis asked as I got to my feet.

"I have to go," I said. "Talk to you guys later." I fairly ran down the stairs and onto the field, ignoring the cheering crowd around me. "Sabrina!" I yelled.

She turned around, and her expression instantly soured when she saw me. "Mikayla. Go away before I throw up all over you."

"I can't believe you did that to Brady! That's low, even for you." I was so mad I could hardly keep from tackling her.

"Why do you even care?" She asked coldly, her eyes boring into me. "It's none of your business."

I opened my mouth, then decided against it. Instead, I took the lid off my soda and threw it over her, completely soaking her.

"You're not worth it," I told her, then turned to go find Brady.

While I'd been facing Sabrina, he'd disappeared, leaving me with no idea where to go. I guessed he'd probably gone to the locker rooms, so I ran over to where the team was still bouncing around, giddy with happiness, and found Boomer.

"Boomer, can you tell me where the locker rooms are?" I asked him.

He gave me a weird look, probably because he hadn't seen me in forever and I was asking a really weird question, but he pointed and said, "over there."

"Thanks!" I told him, and raced over in that direction.

I looked for him in the crowd as I walked over there, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I didn't want to have to actually go in the boys locker rooms, so I checked all over the school first, walking through the halls calling his name and poking my head into every classroom. You never know where he could've gone, after all. He wasn't anywhere, so I finally checked the locker rooms, which were empty.

"Where the heck did that boy go?" I said, looking around. I'd checked everywhere on campus, so I guessed he'd already gone home, so I headed out to the parking lot.

It was all dark in the parking lot, except for one streetlight in the middle that was casting shadows everywhere. I couldn't see very well, but as I stepped off the curb and into the lot, I saw the outline of a boy walking over to his car, only a few feet away, his head bent as if it were weighed down. Was it him?  
"Brady?" I said.

He turned, his face completely in shadow. He wasn't wearing his football uniform anymore, but a t-shirt and jeans instead. He must've changed. "Kay," he said, his voice so soft I could barely hear it. "Did you see that?" He asked after a minute. He didn't specify, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah," I said, moving towards him, reaching out my hand, but not daring to touch him. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed heavily. He'd done that so much lately. He looked older as he stood there, his face cast in shadow, his shoulders hunched a little, as if he was carrying a heavy weight on them that he couldn't get rid of. "I knew our relationship was over," he said softly. "I knew it couldn't last much longer, it was just so shaky. But I didn't think she would…" His voice broke.

Tears sprang into my eyes at the sound of the pain in his voice. I so wanted to hug him, to comfort him…

Instead I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Maybe you were right, Kay. All those times you called her the Queen of Evil, I thought you were exaggerating. I thought that Sabrina was a good person, that she would never do anything to hurt me. Even when we fought… I never even imagined… Did she really hate me that much that she'd do that?"

"She doesn't hate you," I said. "At least, I don't think she does. But I don't think she ever really liked you in the first place. She just wanted the cutest, most popular boy. But now… I don't know what changed, but she doesn't want you anymore."  
"So she got rid of me," he said sadly, his eyes on the ground.

"Brady, she didn't deserve you," I said. "She was just a cruel, manipulative pretty-face who took advantage of you. You deserve something much better, someone who really loves you and cares about you, someone who will never betray you like that."

He looked up at me. I still couldn't see his face very well, but I could sense a… change in air between us. Something was different.

"Kay," he said, his voice softer than it had been before. He started walking slowly towards me. "Do you know why Sabrina and I were fighting?"

"Because all couples that aren't meant of each other fight?" I guessed, confused.

He laughed a little. "Well, that too. But it was something else."

"What?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

He was much closer now, about a foot away from me, but he'd stopped walking. Instead he looked right at me and said, "we were fighting because of you. Sabrina thought that I liked you instead of her, and she got really angry."

It was getting harder to breathe. "Really? She thought that? Well, I'm sorry that tore you two apart…"

He shook his head again. "It's okay. Maybe… maybe she wasn't wrong…"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, almost unable to breathe now.

He looked down at his feet, then up at me again. "I like you, Kay," he said, his voice so soft I could barely hear it. "I have for a long time. But I didn't realize it until about a week ago. I wanted to break up with Sabrina but I didn't know how. And I didn't know if… if you liked me back." He looked so cute standing there, watching me with his adorable hazel eyes. I wanted to melt.

"Oh my gosh… Brady, I never would have thought," I said. "I mean, I'm just boring old Kay Makoola. I'm nothing special. Not like Sabrina…"

"Sabrina's nothing," he said quietly. "You were right about her, completely and totally right. She's just another evil, but empty-headed popular girl who only cares about clothes and shoes and make-up. But you," he continued, his eyes on me. "You're not boring at all. You're beautiful and sweet and smart and just… perfect."

I didn't know what to say, except, "Oh, Brady…"

"So do you like me back?" He asked, his eyes fixed on me, never wavering form my face.

"Yes," I breathed, looking straight into those hazel eyes. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He took a few more steps and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. Then he pulled back a little and kissed me.

For years I'd dreamed of kissing him, but I'd never thought it would actually happen. But it was happening! He liked me, really liked me. I was the one he wanted.

~XXX~

My room was dark when I got home. I flipped the light on, then fell onto my bed, breathless and completely happy. I had a boyfriend. _Brady_ was my boyfriend!

I saw the lights go on in his room, and saw him walk over to his bed and sit down. I smiled to myself, an idea forming. I reached for my sketchpad and marker and wrote down what I'd been going to write on Tuesday, before he closed the curtain. Then I held it up for him to see.

He grinned when he saw it, then reached for his own, wrote on it, then held it up.

My eyes filled with happy tears when I saw it. We'd written the exact same thing. A single phrase.

_I love you. _

* * *

**So…. you like? I'm posting the last chapter tomorrow! Now review this one!**


	9. Stuck on you

**Here is the final chapter…..**

* * *

It was _really _hard to get to sleep after that. The mystery had been solved! The look in his eyes on Wednesday night, him and Sabrina fighting all the time, his dream… everything.

I finally started to drift off, and there was nothing but pleasant dreams that night.

~XXX~

The sound of my cell phone buzzing woke me up early the next morning. I forced my eyes open and looked at my clock. It was 6:27. Who would text me that early? Tessa would be up by now, but she knew better than to try to message me before 8:00.

I picked up my phone grudgingly and looked at the screen. It was from Brady!

**U up yet? Can I come over?**

Come over? This early?

My fingers flew over the keyboard. **Idk, it's pretty early.**

A minute later: **I know, but I wanted to spend all of my Saturday with my girl. **

A smile split my face. I was _his girl _already?

**Okay**, I texted back.** But I need to get ready first. Come in half an hour?**

** Sounds good**, he replied almost instantly.

I showered, pulled on white leggings and a blue-and-white sweatshirt, and applied make-up as fast as I could. I was just running a brush through my hair when Alison called, "Mikayla! There's a boy down here who wants to see you." She sound sleep-deprived and unhappy.

"Send him up!" I called down to her.

A few seconds later I heard Brady's footsteps on the staircase and my door flung open. My boyfriend entered, wearing jeans and a blue-shirt and looking adorable.

"Hi," I said, suddenly feeling shy.

He walked over to my bed, were I was sitting, then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Kay. You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Good morning Brady."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you," he said, sitting down next to me. "You know the dance next Friday night? Do you want to go with me?"

I'd never been to a dance before. But I'd always wanted to go. "Sure, I'd love to."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Kay. Now… what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Want to pretend we're Knights of the Round Table?"  
His eyes lit up and he grinned broadly. "Oh yeah!"

~XXX~

There was a huge buzz at school when they found out about me and Brady dating, which Candis absolutely _loved_. She had so much fun with that, since she was my bestie and therefore an expert witness. But I couldn't be happier. Brady was the best boyfriend _ever_. Whenever we were together in school he had his arm around my shoulders, shooting the other guys threatening looks, and he was always kissing me on the cheek or the top of the head and complimenting me. He let me sit with him at the popular table every day, _and _he let Candis and Tessa sit there too. And I was invited over to his house for dinner three times that week, which was _such _a relief because I could avoid Alison and my dad. The sweetest thing he did though, was every night before I went to sleep, he sent me a text that said: **Goodnight beautiful. I love you 3**

Talk about an amazing boyfriend, right?

After a week of this pure bliss, Friday night, the night of the dance, came. And Candis was actually coming too, Boz had asked her! She was so happy when he asked, I thought she'd faint (she almost did). Tessa didn't have a date, but since Candis and I were going, she'd decided to come anyways.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my dress from every angle. Rebecca, Boomer's girlfriend, had helped me pick it out. We'd hung out once or twice since Brady and I had started dating, and she was SO nice! She had a great fashion sense too, even better than Candis's. The dress was midnight blue, knee length, and looked _really _pretty on me, especially with my sapphire earrings and my hair up. I twirled in front of the mirror, admiring my reflection.

"Oh, Kay, you look _so _pretty," Chloë breathed. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She stayed with us one weekend a month, and this was it, so she was here.

I turned to face her. "Really? You think so?"  
She nodded and smiled. "I hope when I get older I can be as awesome as you, Kay."

Tears sprung into my eyes when I heard that. Chloë and I have never really been close, and we didn't really dislike each other, but I'd never have thought that she actually looked up to me…

I held out my arms to her and she came over and we hugged for a minute. Then she pulled away and said, "now go to your prince, Cinderella. He's waiting for you."

I gave her another squeeze and then left. I turned around in the doorway though and said, "thanks Chlo. Love ya."

"Love you too," she said, beaming.

I ran down the stairs (more like floated, actually) and stopped a few from the bottom.

Brady stood there, dressed in a tux, gazing up at me, his hazel eyes full of love and admiration. "Kay," he said, sounding dumbstruck. "You look beautiful!"  
"Thank you," I said, blushing like crazy. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

He held out his arm to me. "Shall we go, m'lay?"

I took it. "Yes we shall, kind sir."

As we were getting in the car, I saw Chloë leaning out her bedroom window, watching us, her blue eyes shining.

I wave and blew her a kiss. "Bye Chloë!"

Brady looked up and gave her a salute, which he returned, giggling.

"I love her," I said, getting in the car.

He grinned. "Yeah, she and your step-mom seem cool."

"Yeah, they're okay," I said. "I still miss my mom, though."

"Well of course. Your mom was the _best_. Well, her and my mom," he said. "But let's not think about stuff like that. I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his word play, then said, "I do too."

~XXX~

The dance was actually WAY more fun then I'd expected. The gym looked really nice with all the decorations and Brady's friend Tristan was a pretty good DJ. About halfway through the dance, though, Brady went up there and took the mic.

"Hello, people of Westview High," he said. "Most of you don't know this, but I'm kind of into singing, and I wrote a song I want to play for you all."

He nodded at Tristan, and music started playing. Then Brady started to sing.

_Come on baby_

_I should have never let you get to me_

_I should have never let you stand so close to me_

_I'm going crazy_

_I never said that we were meant to be_

_I never said that I would ever leave_

_It feels so good yeah it feels so right_

_Gotta see you tonight._

_(g-g-girl you got me)_

_And I'm stuck on you_

_Shake it move it like you say she'll always be true_

_Someone tell me why I'm stuck on_

_Somehow she always knew nothing she wouldn't do do do do_

_When I'm with her I rather be with_

_No matter what I do I'm stuck on you_

After he was done, the kids of Westview High School went _crazy_. They were all running up to Brady, trying to talk to him, but he fought his way through them over to me.

"Move away, people!" He told them. "I want to dance with my girl!"

I beamed and him, and he smiled back.

A slow number was went on, and we started to dance, me head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"I loved your song," I told him.

I could feel him smile. "I wrote it during the whole Sabrina fiasco. That's what it was like, really. Every time I was with her, I'd rather have been with you. Always, I was stuck on you."

"Well, I'm finally yours now," I said. "What are you gonna do with me now?"

"This," he said, and then he kissed me.

_He belongs with me._

* * *

**That's a wrap! Just in case you guys didn't pick up on it, this FanFic is based on two songs: _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift and _Stuck on You _by Mitchel Musso. Oh, I want to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers, y'all rock! **

**Yummy42, I just want to say this to you: you reviewed the first chapter of this story and said you couldn't wait to see what I could do. Well, now you've seen it. Now tell me what you think. I dare you.**

**Anyways, I have a new story coming out soon, I wish it could be up by tomorrow, but I don't think it will be up will Wednesday… but it'll be called _Unknown_. Check it out!**

**MitchelMussoForever, over and out!**


End file.
